


Secrets Explained

by ilyena_sylph, Merfilly



Series: Midnight Verse [3]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time to break the news to the ones it matters to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets Explained

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Spark-merged creation of new life, with use of technology for development thereof.

It was not that Prime did not want Sunstreaker to know. He, of all mechs, knew just how strongly Sunstreaker reacted to the young of most species, a violent protest against what had been done to his twin, if not to himself. It was just that Sunstreaker was highly volatile, and Prime never seemed to find him at the right time to draw him away from the rest. Ratchet's mood indicated that Sideswipe was being his ever so oblivious self, refusing to stop pestering the medic for an inside tip that would let him win the betting pool.

Ratchet finally banned his spark-mate from medical as a temporary reprieve, and First Aid enlisted his brethren to enforce the ban, as all the medics and engineers attempted to build a device that had not been needed since shortly after the war began.

While new mechs had been created since the war began, it had been the safer method of building an adult frame, loading it with pre-programmed skills, and occasionally loaning it memory modules of destroyed mechs. Finding suitable energy resources to kindle what was, for all purposes, a blank spark chamber, had been interesting and fraught with failure, but Wheeljack and Prime both had learned ways to improve the success rates as the war went on. Even the Decepticons had figured it to the horror of the Autobots. None of them could look on the Stunticons with less than pity, even as they fought them mercilessly.

Spark-budded creations, on the other hand, were once the preferred way to create. The sharing of code between two or more mechs mixed with the sacrifice of spark energy led to the creation of mechs that were unique from the beginning. A failing of so many frame-built mechs was a tendency to fall into a personality driven solely by their skills. And while this could lead to good, solid mechs (Prowl and Red Alert were two examples of frame builds the Autobots often mentioned), the spontaneity of a budded mech often led to new discoveries and paths in Cybertronian history and technology (as Wheeljack continuously proved).

The largest drawback to the budded spark method, though, was the sheer vulnerability of the created spark all the way up to its maturity upgrade. As they were created with unknown baseline code and parameters dictated by the donating creators, the sparks were introduced into a generic frame that had only basic mobility coding installed in the initial processors. This allowed the spark's coding to take precedence and shape the frame via nanite technology into what was needed for its demands. Over the course of up to a vorn, the sparkling would be upgraded, participating in these upgrades as a co-designer, once it had the communication and planning skills sorted out in its processor. But initially, the sparklings were at the complete and utter mercy of those around it for protection and nurturing.

It was the nurturing part right now that was driving the entire medical team crazy between treating wounded, because of course the Decepticons chose now to increase the frequency of their attacks. Optimus Prime was nearly of the opinion that he was going to have to go to battle, regardless, in order to injure Megatron severely enough to gain them another lull in the war.

That made the device they needed even more critical, with Ratchet siccing both Prowl and Ironhide on their idiot leader to keep him in check while the medic finished refreshing his memory modules. After trial and error, with a lot of swearing and a few wrench throws at well-meaning but unhelpful mechs, Ratchet pronounced the development chamber ready, and ushered everyone but First Aid out, in order to transfer the spark shard from their Prime into it.

Even unknowing of the part he'd played, the minute Sunstreaker knew Prime was in medical for the transfer, he took up a position outside the door, his brother bullied into it as well. The rest of the Aerialbots decided outside the door counted as 'not in medical' and went their own way after a baleful glare from Sunstreaker.

Neither twin moved once, during the short time it took Ratchet and First Aid to perform the procedure. Only when Prime came out under his own power did Sunstreaker relax at all, looking Prime over from helm to pede for any visible damage.

"You both need to come with me," Optimus said, on finding them outside medical. It was too much a sign, the leader decided, to put off saying what needed to be said.

`~`~`~`~`

Optimus pointed to the chairs, and while Sideswipe obediently took one, Sunstreaker required a firmer look before he did so.

"You both, like most of the Autobots, are aware that I found myself carrying a new life during my latest repair-related downtime."

"Yep, and we've already agreed -- because Prowl made us -- not to beat the slagger who took a chance with you like that!" Sideswipe cheerfully said.

Optimus paused in his pacing in front of them, arms behind him, to favor the twin with an amused look. He then glanced at Sunstreaker, knowing that was one promise that would not have been kept, no matter what. Except…

"Fortunate. As I never like it when you brawl with your brother, nor vice versa," Optimus said slowly.

The twins sat in complete disbelief, before Sideswipe violently shook his helm. "Not possible," he babbled, shirking from the idea they had, in any way, contributed to bringing a new life into the hell of existence that was war. Sunstreaker remained silent and still though.

"Sideswipe, the spark shard did not exist prior to my surgery for the injuries that took you and I both out of battle. I have not bared my spark to anyone except the pair of you since that point. You and Sunstreaker helped create the new mech we will one day greet into our lives," Optimus said in the most basic way he could.

"Why didn't you just reabsorb it then?!" Sideswipe demanded, not quite following anything in this as being right or logical or even smart.

Sunstreaker glared at his twin, seeing the way Optimus's fields tightened in on the big frame, a sure sign that Sideswipe had hurt their Prime with his words, but Sunstreaker wondered that too.

"Because the Matrix wants this. Because I want this. Because it was a million to one chance of it ever happening. Because, in the end, it is a part of two mechs that mean so much to me," Optimus said, low and in a voice that was full of love and hope.

That cut through the cloud of confusion in Sideswipe's processor, made him feel so ashamed on some levels. Why in any universe would a Prime want to preserve a piece of a pair of glitch-ridden, broken fighters like him and Sunstreaker? For all his pretty words and laughing manners, Sideswipe was deeply aware of his flaws, of Sunny's flaws, and just could not bring himself to fall into the love his Prime offered. Ratchet was easier. Ratchet fixed mechs, and might, one day, fix him. But Prime was good and noble and all the things that the Autobots needed him to be.

"Don't." Optimus came to Sideswipe's space, kneeling down so he was on level with the red twin. He pulled the smaller fighter in close, despite resistance, and pressed his helm to the other mech's. ::You are dear to me, as all my warriors and friends are. I ask nothing, save your guardianship of the small one as it develops.::

::I… I can do that.:: That was a safe promise. With luck, the Prime coding would fix all the flaws, and the new mech would be a stable creation. ::Can I go?::

Optimus released him, nodding, and Sideswipe escaped, going to hide in their quarters for a while.

Sunstreaker remained though, his frame drawn tight with tension. He couldn't find the words for any of the things he wanted to say, couldn't figure out how to even begin to discuss this. He wasn't going to **say** his twin had a point, no matter how much he thought he might be right. Not after Prime had said flat-out that he wanted this piece of them...

"You think I am making a mistake too." Prime knew. He understood the twins slightly better than anyone else could. After all, he had been reforged into something he was never intended to be. "I will ask the same of you, Sunstreaker. Merely your word to guard the small one as it matures."

"As though there's **any** chance I wouldn't?" Sunstreaker heard himself ask, knowing his optics were sparkling with bright-white flickers of his temper. "You're not stupid. Don't act like it."

Prime gave a slight shrug of his shoulders, one of his favorite humanisms he'd adopted. "Sunstreaker, I am telling you I expect nothing but what you would give any young being." If Sunny and Sides did not wish to be creators, Prime would absolve them of it; after all, the sparkling was not going to lack for family connections in this army.

Sunstreaker snarled, the sound more akin to tearing metal than anything else, as he shifted his balance on his pedes, watching his Prime through narrowed optics as he tried to figure out what in the Pits was going on behind that steady calm, processor flicking rapidly over options. "...are you _trying_ to slag me off enough that I walk out of here, or is that just a side-effect?"

Optimus let a long intake of air rattle, then let it back out, before he perched on the edge of his expansive desk. "I want you to understand that I know you, nor your brother, asked for this. That I unilaterally chose to continue its existence. That I am aware of both of you having reasons for reservations regarding its development." He hesitated, then let the mask slide away, the clearest sign that it was the mech, not the leader, talking now. "I want your help, but I will not demand it."

"You," Sunstreaker growled, "never _demand_ anything," as he pushed up and stalked close to his Prime, hands reaching out to settle on either of his shoulders, shaking his helm. "This is madness, but **Pits** if you're doing this alone -- do. not. even."

Optimus wrapped his arms around the prickliest of his warriors, resting his helm against the yellow one fondly. "I would not be me, if I did not give you a clear path of escape," he pointed out, almost amused.

Sunstreaker shifted into that hold, willing to let the hold persist, now that Prime was starting to explain things. "...is that why you didn't tell us before?"

"That, and... you've been difficult lately," Optimus told him with a wry sound in his voice. "I take it your disposition might have been slightly my fault?" He had been fairly certain that Sunstreaker's mood had been protectiveness toward him, while having Sideswipe banned from Medical could only have exacerbated the situation. Sideswipe, deprived of access on his own terms to his sparkmate, meant more time to irritate Sunstreaker.

"You _think?_ " Sunstreaker asked, his voice heavy with acid-edged sarcasm, even as he settled in closer against his Prime, digits running over the planes of his armor carefully. His dental plates ground for a moment before he switched to a tight comm band, his sends full of uneasy aggression and confusion. ::You weren't with us, you weren't _talking_ to us -- ::

::Because I did not have the words to explain what, for me, was a choice made in both sentiment and logic,:: Prime admitted, his send flavored strongly by a need for forgiveness, and his endless need for Sunstreaker's support. ::How long have we been stalemated, Sunstreaker? And now, this creation that should not have been possible comes into being? The Prime in me desires the path that the Matrix seems to have chosen. The mech...:: His hold tightened on the twin that matched his darker shadows, met them, and helped him survive them sane. ::I want this gift you and Sideswipe gave me, even if by accident, to have this much of you mingled with who I am, going forward.::

Sunstreaker growled, shifting his weight from pede to pede without pulling away from his Prime's hold, but blatantly unhappy with those first words. ::..it's a _sparkling_ , not -- **we** were purpose-made, I don't want that for...:: He trailed off, not having the words. Those last words were better, though, made more sense and sounded more like the mech he'd chosen to follow, and he leaned into his touch again.

::I don't _like_ or _want_ it, Sunstreaker, on those terms, yet, for the good of all our people, if a mech produced between the three of us has some hidden talent to finally break the stalemate in our favor? I cannot, as Prime, ignore the potential.:: He brought his hand up to stroke along Sunstreaker's helm. ::However, the sparkling will never, ever be forced to be other than what they choose. You know that.::

::..only because it's _you_ ,:: Sunstreaker replied, the send barely more than a thought, but all the more fiercely meant for it, back struts un-locking as he tipped his head into that stroking touch. Prime's unhappiness with his own thought-processes came across, and that was reassuring. He wasn't going to let a sparkling of his go through anything like what he and his twin had. Prime wouldn't either, though, he was finally capable of convincing his own processor, and his hands stroked on his back a little more strongly.

Optimus pushed into that touch, more than a little drained by the procedure earlier, and coming down off the nervous tightrope he'd been walking since realizing what had happened. He did not so much as send to Sunstreaker the idea of the berth as just brush the invitation lightly across the link, frame shifting to rise off the desk. Sunstreaker's faith in him... never failed to steady him in his fervor to be worthy of it.

Sunstreaker shifted backwards at that brushed thought, not letting go of his Prime as he did. He hadn't spent this long separated from his Prime without being on a different quadrant of the planet in vorns (even without the eon they'd lost in stasis), and he hadn't enjoyed the experience in the slightest.

The leader happily gave into their mutual desire, sending a lightly amused thought that they were at least safe now, as all defenses were back online. He wasn't completely surprised when Sunstreaker found a sensitive place to bite, either, for it.


End file.
